Mister Oculus (Eye for an Eye)
The page for the children's television show broadcasted by Tower TV of the same name is Mister Oculus (TV Show). Mister Oculus is a version of The Eye seen in The Runner Verse. He was previously the right eye of a fallen fear known as Transgression, and is her opposite. Whereas she is dedicated to causing injustice and helping criminals avoid punishment, he does not tolerate wrong doings and upholds the justice system. As a result of these differences, they have become bitter enemies with one another and Mister Oculus refuses to allow her to become a fear again. According to Mister Oculus, he became his own separate entity when he came into contact with Zilvra. Said substance might also be the source of his power. He also hosts the show of the same name, where he acts as the chief of police in a town called Bonum. Personality Unlike most interpretations of the Eye, he is mostly benevolent and is friendly, polite, and a bit chatty. However, he is revealed to be very frightening when angered, as his temper can be quite short. It is also heavily implied he still kills criminals for their evil deeds, and has less empathy for criminals. He does not like being compared to other fears, as he believes himself more noble than the others, and refused to have servants for a while because of how the other fears treated their servants, and because he believed he didn't need them. He eventually started using gavels when The Lawyer made him realize that he was lonely, and tries to treat them all like family (although he admits that some end up being treated more like employees). However, he doesn't fully understand humans. He also seems to love Iris Dogood, as he began to hit on her at some point, and eventually his feelings were revealed. However, their relationship remains chaste as Iris believes in abstinence until marriage, and it is implied he feels likewise. He seems to strongly believe in fate and destiny, and believes that nothing in the world is a coincidence. Appearance His most preferred form is a green-ish skinned man with no eyes or nose on his face. He has three eyes on his hat (which are brown), he wears a swirl-striped suit of varying shades of grey, and he sometimes carries a cane with an eye on the handle. He can appear as a giant eye if he wishes, but seems to prefer his humanoid form. His humanoid form is somewhat short though, as the middle eye on his top hat is eye level with people of average height. According to Iris Dogood, when he is sad, his eyes look like sad puppy eyes. Abilities *He has many of the same abilities as the vanilla version of The Eye. *He can manipulate dreams, creating tests for potential gavels. *He never sleeps, due to being a fear. *He is a good actor in his show, but not very good at adlibbing when things go wrong. *He can easily destroy things, but rarely does so. *His blood can turn people into Cyclopsi *He can teleport, but can only teleport enclosed structures and everything inside the enclosed structure. It is also specific as the structure has to be closed. Trivia *It has been stated by Shadow that he used to be called The Eye, like the vanilla version, but changed his title to Mister Oculus. This is most likely due to his increased involvement in the show he hosts, and a change in personality. *Mister Oculus's backstory as Transgression's right eye was inspired by the way old folktales and mythology often works. A similiar story in chinese mythology states after a giant created the Earth, he died and many of his body parts turned into various things on the Earth, with one eye becoming the moon and the other becoming the sun. Many Fairytales allow for people to be able to live without their heart being physically inside their chest. Gallery Mister_Oculus.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus crayon.jpg|A Crayon drawing by the pupil, Sarah (actually drawn by PyroGothNerd) Mister Oculus 3.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus 4.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Oculus.jpg|Drawn by PyroGothNerd Category:Fear Interpretations Category:The Eye Category:Mister Oculus Category:Eye for an eye Category:New Fears are coming Category:The Runner Verse